User blog:Redfork2000/Top 10 Characters in PeaVZ108's roster
Well, time for a new update! I originally did this list when pea requested it month or two ago, but there's been new characters added to his roster over time. There's also been new appearances of characters that have made me change my mind on this list. And after a while, I've decided this list needs to be updated again. So here's my new list for the top 10 characters in Pea's roster! #10: Gary Garnet What happened here? Yes, now I like Gary Garnet more than before. Sorry Red Ruby, you're still one of my favorite gemstones. Gary Garnet is the smartest of the gemstones, he reminds me a bit of Alice and Blue Ocean. He also has his own robotic suit, called the Garnetronic5000. Overall, he's come to be one of my favorite members of the gemstones. Wait, so he pushed Red Ruby off of the list? What irony! #9: Re-Peat Moss Things are getting TRICKY around here! You see, I'm really fond of fun characters. My favorite characters in The Lion King, for example, happen to be Timon and Pumbaa. Back to the subject, Re-Peat moss is a very fun character. His favorite word, "TRICKY", is something I feel that never gets old. My favorite moments are when he interacts with Bonk Choy, when he interacts with Starcade, and when he's up against Re-Peat Boss. #8: Sean Sapphire Pirates? One of my favorite themes for characters. You only have to read Ocean Invaders to notice that. Anyway, I like Sean Sapphire as a character. He is ideal for adventures at the sea, thanks to his abilities of controlling tides and summoning sea creatures. I actually find pretty amusing those moments where he gets angry when his name is mispronounced. I wish there were more of those moments, since that's a classic comedy moment with this character. He has lots of potential. Recently we've seen him work together with Captain Red Shell, for example in Nitro Mania, where both used a combo attack to defeat Nitro Mania. With all that said, he's one of the top 10. In this case, he's number 8. #7: Captain Snap Jaws Captain Blowhole has been pushed off the list by a more recent character that I've come to like more. Captain Snap Jaws used to be one of the captains that was helping Captain Blowhole on his plan to take over the seven continents of the world. However, even after a bad start with Captain Red Shell, at the end she became an ally to the Locked Room Gang, and has become a good friend to Captain Red Shell. I really want to see her in future stories, and see her relationship with Captain Red Shell develop. #6: Bonk Choy As I said before, I'm really fond of fun characters, and Bonk Choy happens to be one of the characters that really likes puns. I really like his interactions with other characters like Green Shadow and Re-Peat Moss. There's just something in his personality I can't seem to get enough of. So that earns him one of the highest places on this list. #5: Akasha/Burning Shadow To be honest, I didn't pay much attention to her on her first appearance, An Unpeasant Surprise. However, recently, she's been appearing in more stories, and has my attention. She's a great villain, and has had some pretty interesting moments. She is not only a fire ninja, but also a shadow ninja, since she mastered the forbidden shadow arts. This means that she has mastered two elements, something few characters can do, if anyone else has actually done that before. Her more recent appearances have made her a much more interesting character to me. I like her backstory, which you can find in The Forbidden Legacy. Overall, she's turned into a much more interesting villain over time, and I can't wait to see more stories with her as the main villain, or even as a secondary character, like in The Human Tsunami. #4: Starcade I'll start by saying that Starcade is a creative name. A combination of Star and Arcade. But enough with trivia details, Starcade is one of my favorite characters in the roster. She's a great fighter, and she's also great at videogames. I used to ship her with Re-Peat Moss, but now I ship her with Kyoji. She is also a very recurring character in stories. I'd like to see her work with Blue Ocean, since they both love videogames and good with computers. #3: Amelia Amethyst Amelia Amethyst is a novice witch. I like her as a character due to her personality and the fact that she's a novice witch. Usually, she's friendly, caring, sweet and cheerful, a nice character to be with. And then are her magic spells. On one side, she can cast different kinds of spells with her magic wand, making her a useful part of the team. On the other hand, since she's a novice, she won't always be able to cast the spell she wants, and might fail. I think she's a great character that can get be nicely developed as the stories progress. I'd like to see her meet some more experienced mages and witches, and learn from them to gradually improve. Overall, she's a character I lke pretty much, and I want to see her get some good character development. #2: Green Shadow What!? Green Shadow is number 2 now? Yes, things change over time. I really like Green Shadow as a character, but recently, there's one other character that has managed to beat her in my list, and therefore, has won the #1 spot on this top list. Sorry Green Shadow, you're still a great character though. Before we get to #1, let's see some honorable mentions: Honorable Mentions *Captain Blowhole: He used to be on the list before this update. However, he's been pushed off the list by other characters I've come to like more. He's still a great villain, though. *Takeshi: He's an electric ninja, and Akasha's younger brother. He's an interesting character, but I like the other characters on this list more. *Sasuke: A water ninja that flooded the entire city of Echo Creek, in his attempts to steal the Elementia sword from Kyoji. Very cool character, but like Takeshi, there's other characters on this list I like more. *Red Ruby: He used to be on the list too, but he's been pushed off the list by another gem. Guess who it had to be? Gary Garnet! Isn't it ironic? I still like Red Ruby though. It just happened that I like Gary Garnet more now. Ok, now it's time for #1, my favorite character in Pea's roster. But who could have taken over the #1 spot from Green Shadow? Chances are, you're already seeing it coming. It's: #1: Kyoji And here he is! Kyoji is my new favorite character from PeaVZ108's roster! Ninjas are awesome! And Kyoji happens to be a ninja. He is a great fighter, and I like his personality. Determined, fearless and brave. As Captain Red Shell would say: "He has the heart and the skill of a honorable warrior". I specially like when he's working with Starcade. The two get along very well. I'd say that Kyoji is to Pea's roster what Captain Red Shell is to mine. Overall, he's a great character, enough to get him to the #1 spot on this list. Congratulations! Did you like this list? Who are your favorite characters in Pea's roster? Feel free to offer your own list for Pea's roster in the comment section. You can also suggest some ideas for more top 10 lists. Have a great day! Category:Blog posts